Corpse Groom
by Sissie131
Summary: Yuugi Motou es una chica comprometida con un vivo y casada con un muerto. Ella tendra que elegir si seguir viviendo y casarse con Ryou o morir y quedarse con el amor de su vida en el mundo de los muertos. Cual sera su desicion... n/a: Mala para los summarys -.-" la historia es mejor de lo que aparenta Basada en la pelicula de Tim Burton "Corpse Bride". Blindshipping, Fem! Yuugi
1. Chapter 1

**Corpse Groom**

_**Hola a todos soy Sissie131 y soy nueva en el archivo de Yu-Gi-Oh! ^-^ normalmente hago historias de las PPG (PowerPuff Girls) pero creo que de ahora en adelante me dedicare mas a YGO! XD. Mi nueva historia es la película de Tim Burton "Corpse Bride" o "El Cadaver De La Novia" basada con los personajes de YGO!. Tambien cabe decir que esto es una historia no es Yaoi pero si es Puzzleshipping y Gendershipping XD**_

_**Yuugi: Soy... mujer? O.O**_

_**Atem: Soy un cadaver?... y lo bueno que yo estoy T-T**_

_**Sissie131: Lo que piensa este no tiene remedio y si Yuugi eres una chica. Ahora sin mas retrasos con la historia ^-^**_

_**Disclaimer: YGO! no me pertenece para mi desgracia (Atem T-T) le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi .**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1:¡¿Corpse Groom?!**

En un pequeño pueblo llamado Domino habia una joven llamada Motuo Yuugi, de 18 años apenas recien cumplidos, se encontraba comprometida con el unico hijo de la familia Bakura. En estos momentos nuestra protagonista se encuentra en un carruage que se dirigia hacia la mansion de esa familia. El unico problema que tenia Yuugi era que no amaba a ese joven ni mucho menos deseaba casarse pero su madre y abuelo ya habian hecho sus planes para el matrimonio de ella y no habia marcha atras. Aunque aun ella seguia pensando que ese matrimonio no era una buena idea.

-Porque... debo casarme... con el joven... Bakura- pregunto levemente Yuugi

-No me vengas con esas tonterias Yuugi, te vas a casar con Ryou para llevar a nuestra familia a la alta sociedad, de acuerdo al plan- contesto con molestia su abuelo Sugoroku

- Y... si no nos... gustamos- pregunto Yuugi timidamente a su madre y abuelo

-Acaso tu crees que cuando me case con tu padre, nosotros nos gustabamos- dijo su madre Zora con ironia

-Uuummm... un poco- respondio la susodicha con un poco de duda

-Claro que no- resoplaron Zora y Sugoroku al mismo tiempo

-_...Creo que mejor me callo_ - penso Yuugi con notable derrota

Luego llegaron a la mansion de los Bakura, para la desgracia de Yuugi, al llegar desmontaron el carruaje y tocaron el timbre de los Bakura. El mayordomo de los Bakura abrio la puerta junto a la ama de llaves de la familia para que la visita entrara a la mansion. La madre y el abuelo de Yuugi entraron a la mansion ignorando las palabras de bienvenida de los unicos sirvientes de la mansion, mientras Yuugi entraba timidamente por la gran puerta de madera. Los Bakura se encontraban en el ultimo escalon las escaleras principales de la mansion esperando a que sus invitados y futuros consuegros y nuera llegaran al loby de la gran mansion.

- Ah conque usted es el joven Ryou Bakura, luce muy guapo esta mañana- halago con algo de fuerza Zora al Sr. Bakura sin saber que el no era Ryou

-Gracias por el halago Sra. Motuo pero yo no soy Ryou soy Bakura, y por cierto querida sonrie- dijo serio e indiferente el Sr. Bakura a su esposa Akefia

Su esposa comenzo a tratar de sonreir pero sus labios comenzaron a temblar ocasionando una sonrisa torcida envez de una sonrisa normal.

- Es un placer recibirlos aqui- dijo la Sra. Bakura (Akefia) con su sonrisa torsida que solamente duro hasta que termino de decir esa oracion

- Siganme, ya el pastor Kaiba nos esta esperando en el estudio para las practicas de la ceremonia mañana- dijo el Sr. Bakura indiferente dirigiendolos al estudio de la gran mansion (n/a: Kaiba XD lo escogi para que hiciera el papel del sacerdote porque me parecio bastante divertido ya que como ustedes deven saber Kaiba es muy serio, arrogante y no cree en las cosas sobrenaturales asi que este papel le queda perfecto XD. Imaginense eso Kaiba de cura jejejeje pagaria por ver eso XP)

Yuugi los iba a seguir hasta que vio en una mesa un rompecabezas sin hacer ahi haci que decidio ir a armarlo. Mientras tanto un joven en una de las habitaciones de la mansion, de tambien 18 años de edad, se terminaba de preparar para bajar al estudio de la mansion el joven despues de terminar abrio la puerta de la habitacion para verse un joven de largo cabello blanco y unos gentiles ojos castaños, quien se encontraba bajando las escaleras principales hasta que se dio cuenta que una joven se encontraba completando un rompecabezas en forma de piramide hecha de madera en una mesita que se encontraba en una esquina del loby (n/a: creo que se escribe asi XP y ademas aun no puedo poner el rompacezas del milenio eso ya sera despues XD). La chica se encontraba sentada en un banco enfrente de la mesa sin darse cuenta que aquel chico se acercaba a ella.

-Que bien! solamente me queda una pieza...- dijo para ella misma Yuugi emocionada

- Lo has logrado!- exclamo una voz gentil a su espalda

-Eh... aaahhh!- dio un pequito Yuugi lo que ocasiono que el rompecabezas callera al suelo y se volviera a desmontar

-Oh! lo siento te asuste?- pregunto preocupado el joven ayudandola a recoger el rompecabezas del suelo

-N-no no me asusto emm... etto... usted es...- tartamudio Yuugi nerviosa terminando de recojer el rompecabezas y gurdandolo en su cofre

-Ryou, Bakura Ryou y usted debe ser la Motuo verdad- dijo amablemente Ryou

-Yuugi, llameme Yuugi- dijo esta vez sonriendo Yuugi

-Si es asi entonces dejemos las formalidades y llamemonos por tu, te parece bien- pregunto Ryou sonriendo

-Esta bien- contesto Yuugi

-Eres muy buena resolviendo rompecabezas- halago Ryou mirando el cofre donde se encuentra el rompecabezas

-Gracias, siempre me han gustado los juegos pero por ser mujer, 'los juegos no son dignos para una dama'- dijo Yuugi levemente con tristeza y sentandose en el banco

-Te comprendo, mi padre nunca me a dejado jugar ni siquiera cuando era un niñ- dijo con el mismo tono Ryou sentandose junto a Yuugi

-Al menos tenemos algo en comun no lo crees- pregunto levemente Yuugi cabizbaja

-No te sientas asi, talvez cuando nos casemos podremos jugar algunos juegos de vez en cuando- trato de animar el ambiente Ryou

-_... Cuando nos casemos?_ - penso aun mas deprimida Yuugi

-Perdona si te incomode Yuugi, yo... tambien pienso lo mismo- dijo igual de afligido Ryou

- Eh?!- musito confundida Yuugi

-Yo tampoco quiero casarme... quiero casarme con alguien que realmente ame... eh?! lo siento no quise ofenderte ni nada- dijo Ryou avergonzado al darse cuenta de su leve error

Yuugi nego con la cabeza y luego le sonrio amablamente para luego decirle:

-Esta bien no me molesta yo tambien quiero casarme por amor- dijo Yuugi sonriendole gentilmente

-Pero que osadia es esta no deben estar tan juntos y mucho menos a solas- dijo indignada Akefia

-Es mejor que entren de una buena vez- dijo serio e indiferente el Sr. Bakura

Yuugi y Ryou se miraron un poco nerviosos para luego seguir a los adultos al estudio de la gran mansion.

*13 Horas despues*

Ya las 6:00 PM y Yuugi se encontraba en un gran aprieto al respecto del ensayo de su boda manana, NO SE PODIA APRENDER LOS VOTOS! y eso era una situacion muy dificil...

-Srta. Motuo!... por enesima vez trate de decir sus votos- dijo Kaiba ya astiado por la atolondrada futura esposa

-Uuummm si!... con esta mano- comenzo Yuugi levantando su mano izquierda

-La derecha- dijo rodando los ojos Kaiba

-Oh! cierto lo siento...- se disculpo Yuugi levantando esta vez la mano derecha

-Con esta... con esta... con esta- empezo Yuugi volviendose a olvidar de sus votos

-MANO! Srta. Motuo- gruño Kaiba ya molesto

-Con esta mano te sostendre por el camino de nuestra vida, con esta vela... con esta vela... con esta vela- dijo Yuugi frunziendo el ceo porque la vela no se encendia

Kaiba se palmeo la frente con su mano derecha por lo tonta que era Yuugi, en eso Ryou tomo su vela enscendida y enscendio la de Yuugi para facilitarle el trabajo. Yuugi sonrio victoriosa y comenzo de nuevo con sus votos:

-Con esta vela, HAHA!- al reir hizo que la vela se apagara

-Ahy mi Dios!- exclamo exasperado para si mismo Kaiba

-Oh! lo siento la volvere a enscender- dijo nerviosa Yuugi al tratar de enscender la vela pero de nuevo esta no queria enscender

-Hugh! Srta. Motuo por favor pasemos a la parte del anillo, no se le olvido traerlo verdad- dijo Kaiba ya asteado

Zora la miro con esperanza de que la atrolondada de su hija no se le haiga olvidado traer el anillo para empeorar la situacion

-El anillo? ah! si el anillo aqui esta- dijo sostuviendolo con dos de sus dedos lo que ocasiono que se le callera

-Oh no!- exclamo Sugoroku al ver caer el anillo

En es instante ya con la vela encendida, gracias a Ryou de nuevo, salto en busca del anillo lo que ocasiono que soltara la vela encendida en la falda del vestido de Akefia y esta se incendiara rapidamente. El Sr. Bakura enceguida fue para auxiliar a su esposa tratando de apagar el fuego con su pie, cosa que no funciono, en eso la mismisima Yuugi tomo la copa que contenia el vino de la boda y lo arrojo al vestido incendiado ocasionando que este se apagara al fin. Kaiba envio una mirada asesina hacia Yuugi y dijo:

-No estas lista para tu matrimonio mañana y si no estas lista seras un fracaso como esposa!- dijo indignado Kaiba

Yuugi asustada salio de la habitacion sin rumbo fijo cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba en el puente que divide el pueblo del bosque hasta que escucho la voz del mensajero del pueblo Ushio.

-Noticias importantes, la heredera de los Motou a demostrado ser la peor futura esposa y los Bakura no saben que hacer con la fallida practica de la boda mañana- grito Ushio

En eso Ushio se dio cuenta que Yuugi lo estaba mirando asi que se puso un poco nervioso y cambio de tema.

-En otras noticias...- dijo Ushio mientras se marchaba

Yuugi suspiro y comenzo a encaminarse hacia el bosque pensando en lo mal que le fue en el ensayo de su boda mañana.

-Porque no me puedo aprender los votos- suspiro resignada Yuugi

Yuugi camino por el sendero de aquel bosque hasta llegar al mismo centro de este donde se encontraba un gran roble.

-Con... con esta mano...no- nego Yuugi

-Con esta vela- susurro Yuugi resignada

-Ya basta! esta vez me tiene que salir- dijo optimista Yuugi

-Con esta mano te sostendre por el camino de nuestra vida, tu copa nunca estara vasia porque yo sere tu vino- dijo victoriosa porque alfin le estaba saliendo

-Ah! Sra. Bakura luce muy bien esta mañana- dijo tomando una rama de un arbol como si fuera la verdadera mano de Akefia

-Como dijo Sr. Bakura!, que lo llame padre ya lo veremos señor- dijo tomando otra rama como si fuera el hombro de Bakura

-Con esta vela alumbrare tu camino en la oscuridad- dijo arrodillandose enfrente de una "rama" en forma de mano que se encontraba incrustada en el suelo

-Y con este anillo te pido que seas mi esposo- termino los votos Yuugi con una sonrisa victoriosa al poner el anillo en el dedo anular (n/a: sinceramente no se como se llama el dedo izquierdo donde se pone el anillo de matrimonio XP)

En ese instante cuervos se posaron en el roble que se encontraba justo detras de esa "rama",Yuugi al notar aquellas aves levanto la vista para observarlos pero lo que Yuugi no noto fue que la "rama" se habia movido y fue entonces cuando la "rama" se convirtio en una mano esqueletal (la izquierda) que sin previo aviso tomo a Yuugi de la muñeca derecha y jalo el brazo de ella bajo tierra. Yuugi se alarmo y comenzo a ejercer fuerza para que la soltara lo que sea que la estuviera sostuviendo. Jalo y jalo hasta que se logro zafar de aquel agarre, por la fuerza que utilizo Yuugi izo que ella callera sentada un par de pasos lejos de lo que sea que la sostuvo.

El suelo enfrente del roble comenzo a levantarse como si alguien intentara salir de ahi. Entoces de la tierra comenzo a salir una persona mejor dicho un cadaver de un hombre en tunicas egipcias y una capa morada que la tenia sobre su cabeza, lo que hacia que no se pudiera ver su rostro, su piel notablemente mostraba ser morena pero como a todos los muertos al morir se ponen palidos como en este caso el. Yuugi observo con horror como la mano derecha de aquel ser que no estaba huesuda levantaba poco a poco la capa para mostrar un rostro joven atractivo de ojos carmesi y de cabello tri-color opaco. Yugi observo como aquel cadaver abria poco a poco sus palidos labios para decir...

-Acepto- dijo aquel ser extendiendo su mano no huesuda para tomar a Yuugi

Yuugi reacciono al escucharlo hablar se levanto como pudo y se hecho a correr en direccion a casa, que porcierto estaba bastante lejos, mientras Yuugi corria aquel ser la seguia bastante de cerca (n/a: Y eso que solamente iba caminando XD). Yuugi en una ocasion giro su cabeza para ver si aun la seguia y no lo vio cuando se volvio a girar choco su cabeza contra el tronco de un arbol. Quedo mareada por un rato se giro para mirar si el chico estaba serca y definitivamente si lo estaba. Se asusto y trato de volver a correr pero para su mala suerte choco de nuevo su cabeza con el mismo arbol. Aun con el dolor se hecho a correr de nuevo se tropezo, mejor dicho se resbalo, por poco cae y hasta se rasgo las mangas de su vestido, siguio asi la persecucion hasta que llego al puente que dividia la pueblo del bosque.

Cuando llego una bandada de cuervos que paso por encima de su cabeza que ocasiono que se detuviera para cubrirse. Cuando la bandada paso Yuugi levanto su vista para observar la iglesia (que estaba al lado del bosque) sin nada fuera de lo comun. Se giro para dirigirse a casa hasta que se encontro con aquel individuo a pocos centimetros de su cara. Por el susto Yuugi comenzo a caminar hacia atras hasta que choco su espalda con el muro del puente. El cadaver levanto sus dos brazos y las coloco en los hombros de Yuugi. Volvio a abrir sus palidos labios para decir...

-El novio ya puede besar a la novia- dijo acercando su rostro al de ella

Yuugi vio como aquel ser cerraba sus ojos y acercaba su rostro cada vez mas cerca a la suya hasta que sintio unos frios labios tocar los suyos y despues todo se volvio negro.

* * *

**N/A: Hasta aqui que les parecio bastante interesante la trama no? espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo y por favor en sus reviews respondan estas preguntas:**

**1) Quien quieren que haga de Lord Barkins (recuerden que tiene que ser mujer porque ella sera la asesina y/o prometida de Atem)**

_**A) Tea/Anzu**_

_**B) Mai**_

_**C) Vivian**_

_**D) Rebecca**_

**_E) Otras_ (en esta pueden poner a otra de las chicas de Yu-Gi-Oh! que les caiga mal XD)**

**2) Quien quiere que en el segundo cap, que es donde se cuenta la historia de Atem, se haga cantado como en la pelicula original o quieren que sea narrado o como un Flashback?**

_**A) La primera opcion**_

_**B) La segunda opcion**_

_**C) La tercera opcion**_

**P/D: Como deben saber esto es por votacion si de casualidad hubiera la misma cantidad de votos en dos o tres opciones en cualquiera de las dos preguntas pues desgraciadamente voy a escoger la que se me haga mas facil aunque no se depriman que a veces estoy de buenas y cojo la opcion mas dificil XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Corpse Groom**

**_Hola! ^-^ volví con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia lamento la demora de 5 meses es que quería dar tiempo a mis lectoras para que me respondieran mis preguntas DX, bueno chicas estos son los resultados de las votaciones:_**

_**1era pregunta resultados:**_

_**A) Tea/Anzu (7)**_

_**B) Mai (1)**_

_**C) Vivian (0)**_

_**D) Rebecca (0)**_

_**E) Otras (0)**_

_**2da pregunta resultados:**_

_**A) Cantado (2)**_

_**B) Narrado (2)**_

_**C) Flashback (3)**_

**_Bueno creo que Tea/Anzu gano ¡YOOHOO VIVA ELLA! ¬.¬ *toz*Puta*toz* Y obviamente el flashback así que ya saben cómo va ser. Por cierto la voy a llamar Tea, se me hace más fácil es más corto, que vaga (holgazana) soy XP_**

_**Disclaimer: YGO! no me pertenece (ya quisiera yo ¬.¬) le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Su Historia**

**Yuugi P.D.V**

Donde estoy... Siento tanta paz y tranquilidad en esta oscuridad en la que estoy flotando. ¿Abre muerto?... ¿Morí? No, lo último que recuerdo es haber huido del ensayo de mi boda llegar al bosque pronunciar mis votos de memoria y que algo salió de debajo de la tierra... ¡ESO ES! Lo recuerdo ahora yo estaba huyendo de esa cosa... ese cadáver me persiguió hasta el puente y cuando creí haberlo perdido y cuando me gire para dirigirme a casa ese cadáver estaba a pocos centímetros lejos de mi rostro. Yo por el susto camine hacia atrás y choque con el muro del puente el levanto sus brazo los puso en mis hombros dijo algo que no entendí algo de novio besar novia algo en esa línea y luego me beso... ¡¿ME BESO COMO ESO ES POSIBLE?! Cálmate Yuugi cálmate, después de "eso" todo se volvió negro. Esperen un momento siento como esta paz se está corrompiendo creo... que... vo...y... a... desper...tar...

**Fin Yuugi P.D.V**

Yuugi comenzaba a abrir muy lentamente sus ojos. Al abrirlos lo primero que diviso fue UN MONTON DE CADAVERES! Había uno decapitado que tenía un extraño cabello castaño puntiagudo (palabra clave **decapitado** no se veía el cuerpo por ningún lado), había una cadáver rubia con traje de cocinera, un par de esqueletos uno tenía lentes en forma de insecto y el otro tenía un collar de que era eso de nuevo un ¿dinosaurio? y el ultimo y el peor de todos... ¡ERA EL MISMO CADAVER QUE LA BESO! Y lo peor de todo la miraba con una mirada llena de... ¿preocupación? y desde cuando un cadáver se preocupaba por un vivo...

Luego la cadáver rubia toco una campana mientras gritaba: -¡Llego una nueva!-

Al gritar eso mucho más cadáveres salieron a festejar en aquella especie de bar. El decapitado dice alegremente:

-¡Hola yo seré el organizador de su banquete de bodas!- exclamo contento

-¡¿Banquete de bodas?! Se me hace agua la boca- exclamo alegremente un gusano que salió del ojo derecho del cadáver egipcio

-Gusanos jejeje…-rio el cadáver egipcio mientras se tapaba el agujero de su ojo derecho

Yuugi sorprendida se mantuvo en un estado de shock por un par de minutos hasta que….

-¡!- Yuugi pego un pequeño grito al ver que un niño esqueleto de largo cabello negro le toco con la punta de una rama que estaba junto a una niña esqueleto rubia en dos coletas

-¿Esta tiesa?- pregunto el pequeño mientras veía a Yuugi alejarse lo más posible de ellos

-¡Que rayos!... ¿Qué está pasando?... ¡¿Dónde estoy?!- exclamaba alarmada Yuugi

Yuugi al gritar ocasiono que todos los cadáveres que se encontraban en aquel bar detuvieran lo que estaban haciendo para verla sorprendidos. El cadáver egipcio trato de acercársele con intensión de calmarla pero Yuugi lo tomo en el sentido erróneo (pensó que le iba a hacer algo) por lo tanto camino hacia atrás y choco con uno de los esqueletos quien tenía una espada atravesada en la espalda tomo el manople **(n/a: Creo que así es como se les llama por donde se agarra una espada n.n')** y lo alzo apuntándolo hacia los cadáveres allí reunidos en especial a cierto cadáver egipcio pero lamentablemente para ella no se dio cuenta de…

-Aléjense tengo un…. ¿enano?... ¡y no dudare en usarlo, quiero preguntas ahora!- exclamo nerviosa

-Creo que lo que quieres son respuestas…- le corrige el enano

-Eso respuestas gracias, ahora quiero respuestas ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué hago aquí? Y ¿Quién eres?- pregunto directamente hacia el cadáver egipcio

El cadáver se entristece y baja la mirada pero luego de un par de segundos vuelve a levantarla y la mira directamente.

-Es una larga historia- contesta tristemente

-Y vaya que historia señoras y señores- dijo una voz oscura

En eso las luces del lugar se dirigieron a una esquina del escenario del cual aparece un esqueleto con cabello tricolor y un solo ojo de color carmesí **(n/a: ¿A que no adivinan quién es?... ¡Acertaron Yami Season 0! Lo siento es que no me pude contener y además no encontré a ninguna chica de YGO, de las pocas que hay, que sirviera para contar el flashback así que quien mejor que el mismísimo Yami Psycho, así es como yo lo llamo, ahora sin más interrupciones continúen leyendo XD) **quien sonreía sádicamente mientras se dirigía al público. Yuugi observo como algunas de las cadáveres exclamaban su nombre amorosamente, como era que decían… ¿Yami? Tal vez….

-Esta es una historia de amor, pasión y dramática muerte, así que te tengo una historia que te ara llorar de nuestro novio muerto algún tiempo atrás- le dijo Yami apuntando al cadáver egipcio

Yuugi dirigió su mirada al cadáver egipcio y vio como este bajaba su mirada al suelo tristemente. Yuugi se giró para volver a ver a Yami.

-Y así fue como comenzó todo…- dijo Yami mirándola directamente

**_*Flashback*_**

_Fue en un día soleado el joven egipcio vestía unas sencillas túnicas egipcias junto a sus joyas y una tiara. Se encontraba caminando por el mercado de aquel reino mientras observaba como la gente de aquel lugar se comportaba normalmente. Veía como los comerciantes le ofrecían lo que vendían gratuitamente por ser quien es, mientras el educadamente negaba. Al pasar junto a grupos de chicas estas suspiraban al verlo pasar y el juraba que las escuchaba decir cosas como "Hay… Que guapo es" o "Si pudiera me caso con el" entre otras cosas que hacían que se sonrojara. _

_En un momento de distracción no se dio cuenta que esta mujer de corto cabello castaño de ojos azules vestida elegantemente se acercaba a él y en un momento a otro chocaron los dos. Él iba a disculparse hasta que cuando la vio a la cara se sonrojo mucho por la belleza de aquella mujer. Ella aparentemente le iba a gritar por haber chocado con ella pero al reconocer quien era él lo pensó y decidió hacer algo mejor._

_-_Ehhhmm lo-lo si-sien-siento mucho no estaba viendo por donde iba señorita- _dijo algo nervioso_

_-_Heh, no importa **_Mi Príncipe_~**- _dijo ella elegantemente_

-¡Eh! Por favor fue mi culpa- _dijo sonrojado al saber que ella sabía quién era el_

-¡Oh! Pero si yo fui la que lo empujo mi príncipe- _dijo coqueta_

_El sin darse cuenta se enamoró de ella a primera vista, se dejó llevar por su belleza y su destreza al hablar, que sin darse cuenta cayo redondito en su trampa. _

_Al pasar los días él estaba seguro de que ella lo amaba a él tanto como él la amaba por lo tanto el decidió presentársela a su padre para que le dieran su bendición ya que planeaban casarse._

-Te amo- _dijo el acercando su rostro al de ella_

-Yo igual- _contesto ella maliciosamente pero él no se dio cuenta_

_Pero lo que él no se esperaba era que su padre se negara a que ellos se casaran._

-Padre, ella es el amor de mi vida y pienso casarme con ella. Por eso eh venido aquí para que nos des tu bendición y afirmación- _dijo el esperanzado_

-Eso no va a pasar, no te vas a casar con esa mujer- _dijo su padre señalándola acosadoramente mientras ella lo miraba con una mirada llena de furia pero de nuevo el joven no se dio cuenta_

_Por lo tanto ella le ofreció a él que si quería que ellos se casaran tenían que escaparse y que no comentara nada sobre ello. El acepto gustoso y confirmaron el lugar, donde y cuando se iban a encontrar._

-Recuerda que no puedes comentarle esto a nadie y que no se te olvide el dinero y las joyas para que podamos mantenernos el resto de nuestra vida honradamente- _dijo con gentileza falsa ya que en sus ojos se podía ver un destello de malicia_

-No se me va a olvidar y no te preocupes ni una sola alma se enterara de nuestra huida- _contesto alegremente el joven sin saber lo que realmente ocurriría_

_El joven al llegar al palacio se dirigió directamente a sus aposentos sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie y comenzó a prepararse. Se colocó las túnicas que utilizo su padre el día de su boda junto a sus propias joyas y tiara. Tomo varias joyas de la familia y dinero también._

-Bueno adiós a todo el mundo espero que sigan viviendo felices- _dijo para sí mismo el joven príncipe_

_Se dirigió al bosque, camino hasta un viejo roble y comenzó a esperar. Era una noche de niebla, faltaban 15 para las 3am. Él estaba listo para ella pero donde estaba ella._

**_Entonces espero…._**

-Tal vez se atrasó un poco- _dijo un poco nervioso_

**_Entonces vio una sombra, ¿Era su dama?..._**

-¿Que es esa sombra?- _se pregunto_

**_Entones su corazón latió muy fuerte…._**

-...-_ se encontraba bastante asustado_

**_Entonces cuando se giró…._**

-Heh heh heh- _rio malévolamente la mujer con espada en mano_

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- _grito por última vez_

_Al despertar muerto estaba ya las joyas se habían ido al igual que su vida. Realizo una promesa bajo aquel roble que el esperaría a su verdadero amor que lo liberaría. Aguantando por ella que pidiera su mano._

**_*Fin Flashback*_**

-Hasta que sin pensar a pareciste tú, que juraste que para siempre estarías a su lado- dijo Yami empujando a Yuugi hacia el cadáver príncipe quien la recibió con brazos abiertos haciéndola dar vueltas

-Y esa es la historia de nuestro novio heh heh heh- termino Yami oscuramente

Yuugi se marea, se aleja del cadáver y sale huyendo de aquel bar. El príncipe se da cuenta y va detrás de ella para alcanzarla. Yuugi desesperada choco contra otro cadáver, lo tomo por los hombros y lo comenzó a zarandear.

-¡Dime que esto no está pasando!- exclamo desesperada

La única respuesta que recibió fue que su cabeza se desprendiera de su cuerpo. Eso ocasiono que Yuugi gritara y siguiera corriendo. En eso escucho como alguien la llamaba….

-¡Yuugi cariño! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- grito el príncipe

-Hay no me va a ver- susurro alarmada Yuugi

Yuugi miro a todos lados y vio unos ataúdes en un pasillo y como vio que el príncipe se acercaba entro en una de ello y se hizo la muerta. El príncipe pasó por aquel pasillo sin notarla siguiendo llamándola. Sin que se diera cuenta una araña bajaba en su hilo hasta estar en el oído de Yuugi para decir….

-¿De quién te escondes?- pregunta la araña

-¡!- da un pequeño grito Yuugi para empujar la araña y salir corriendo a dirección contraria del cadáver

-¡Yuugi!- seguía llamando el príncipe

-Se fue por allá- dijo molesta la araña señalando por donde se fue Yuugi

El príncipe la mira y comienza a caminar por donde señalo la araña. Mientras Yuugi seguía corriendo mientras escuchaba en el fondo como la llamaban, siguió corriendo hasta que termino en un camino sin salida. Miro hacia arriba y vio que había un camino pero estaba muy alto y no tenía mucho tiempo. Así que tomo unas enredaderas que habían ahí y comenzó a escalar desesperadamente. Al llegar a la cima estaba aguantándose del barandal y estiro su brazo para alcanzar algo para poder llegar al suelo, pero lo que no se espero era que lo que tomo tenia forma de esqueleto. Se alarmo cuando una mano esquelita tomo su brazo y la alzo.

-Debiste haber usado las escaleras, tontita- dijo cariñosamente el cadáver príncipe mientras la ponía en el suelo

-Eh- simplemente pudo decir Yuugi

-Es una hermosa vista ¿no lo crees? Me mata tanta belleza. Es un decir claro- rio el príncipe

Camino hasta una banca y se sentó en el luego le hizo señas a Yuugi para que se sentara a su lado. Esta simplemente suspiro y se sentó al lado de él.

-…. Escucha lamento lo que te paso, quisiera ayudarte en verdad, pero debo regresar a mi casa- dijo algo nerviosa Yuugi

El la miro extrañado y dijo….

-Pero ahora esta es tu casa- dijo el

-¡Pero ni siquiera se tu nombre!- exclamo Yuugi

El príncipe iba a responder hasta que escucho una voz en su cabeza, que en realidad era el mismo gusano de hace un rato…

-Valla forma de comenzar un matrimonio- dijo el gusano riendose

-Shush, tú no te metas- mando a callar el príncipe mientras se tomaba la cabeza

-Heh, soy Atem- se presento

-¿Atem eh?- susurro para sí misma Yuugi

-Casi se me olvida tengo un obsequio para ti, es un obsequio de bodas- dijo Atem mientras le entregaba a Yuugi un cofre de madera con jeroglíficos egipcios **(n/a: No es el rompecabezas ok)**

Yuugi lo tomo en sus manos lo observo un poco y comenzó a zarandearlo mientras escuchaba piezas o algo así moverse dentro de ella. Abrió la caja para encontrarse con….

-Oh… gracias- dijo mientras levantaba un hueso de la caja

Entonces la caja comenzó a moverse Yuugi lanzo el hueso dentro de la caja y la cerro tratando de sostenerla. La caja se le cae y los huesos que había en ella se esparcieron por el lugar cuando de momento esos huesos se unen y forman a un perrito.

-Woof- ladro contento el cachorro esquelético mientras tomaba en su hocico un collar de perros

Yuugi tomo el collar y comenzó a examinarlo hasta que….

-¿Jouno?- pregunto esperanzada

-Woof- ladro feliz

-¡Jouno, mi perro Jouno!- grito emocionada Yuugi

Jouno se lanzó encima de ella mientras Yuugi lo acariciaba.

-Jouno mi lindo perrito- dijo alegremente Yuugi mientras Jouno se bajaba de su falda

-Sabía que te alegraría verlo- comento Atem feliz al ver que ella se alegró con su regalo

-Quien es mi lindo perrito, siéntate ¡siéntate Jouno siéntate! Bien hecho, da vueltas ¡da vueltas Jouno! Bien hecho, hazte el muerto- dio órdenes Yuugi hasta lo último que dijo que ocasiono que el perro la mirara con un rostro de duda

-Oh lo siento- se disculpó al notar la estupidez que dijo

-Heh, Que lindo es- dijo Atem acariciando a Jouno

-Y no lo viste vivo- rio Yuugi

-Heh- rio con ella Atem

-Si mi madre supiera, pero bueno ella nunca acepta nada- dijo levemente Yuugi

-¿Crees que ella me aceptaría?- pregunto Atem

-Heh tienes suerte de no conocerla… ¡!... Pensándolo bien ahora que lo mencionas debes conocerla, ya que estamos uuuummm casados es necesario que la conozcas ¡Vayamos ahora mismo!- dijo nerviosa Yuugi

-Que fantástica idea, ¿Dónde están sepultados?- pregunto emocionado

-Em bueno- tartamudio Yuugi

-Eh, ¿qué pasa?- pregunto preocupado

-Es que no están aquí- contesto Yuugi

-¿En dónde están?- pregunto

Yuugi señalo hacia arriba

-Oh no están muertos eso es un problema…- dijo Atem tomándose de la barbilla

-Woof- ladro Jouno para captar la atención de Atem

-¿Qué?- pregunto Atem

-Woof woof-

-¿Qué? No deveria- contesto Atem

-Woof woof woof-

-Bueno viéndolo así- dijo Atem encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué dijo?- pregunto Yuugi

-El anciano Shimon- respondió el

Luego caminaron hasta una torre subieron las escaleras hasta la punta entraron y al entrar se pudo observar un esqueleto anciano de cabello opaco viendo unos libros.

-Disculpe anciano Shimon- llamo Atem

-¿Eh?- musito el anciano

-Necesitamos un favor de usted- dijo Atem

-¿Qué necesitan?- pregunto Shimon

-Necesitamos que nos ayude a hacer una breve visita arriba- dijo Atem señalando hacia arriba

-¿Arriba? Está bien, pero para que quieren ir allá- pregunto Shimon mientras tomaba un libro y lo colocaba en un pedestal junto a un cuervo

-Es que Yuugi me va a presentar a sus padres- dijo Atem contento

-Bueno, este es un hechizo ucraniano para cortas visitas al mundo de los vivos- dijo Shimon mientras tomaba una copa y en el añadía barios ingredientes y uno de ellos fue una pluma del cuervo que se encontraba en el pedestal

Tomo en sus manos la copa la alzo y luego…. se la bebió. Entones miro a Yuugi y a Atem y pregunto….

-¿Estan seguros de esto?- pregunto

Yuugi y Atem asintieron y Shimon tomo al cuervo en sus manos y lo esprimio ocasionando que un huevo saliera de el. El cuervo salio volando y Shimon tomo el huevo en sus manos y miro a Yuugi y Atem….

-Ya tenemos lo necesario, para volver solo tienen que decir Infernaculo- dijo Shimon

Atem y Yuugi asintieron mientras Shimon rompia el huevo y un humo anaranjado que los arropo de cabeza a los pies.

* * *

**Espero que les haiga gustado dejen comentarios ^-^**


End file.
